Problems
by inukag-4-ever14
Summary: Kagome is just a regular high school girl but when 4 new boys appear at her school her life gets turned upside down. Pairings (InuKag)(MiroSan)(ShippoRin)(KougaAyume)(SessKagura)
1. Intro

AN: the characters in this story do not belong to me, unless I decide to make up new characters

Group 1:

Inuyasha: Leader of the group. Expert in kidnapping, drive-byes and other stuff like that.

Sesshomaru: Manager type guy of their group he get the assignments and hands them out to whoever he thinks is best suited for the job.

Miroku: Expert in getaways and talking to the ladies.

Kouga: Expert in explosives and cars.

Shippo: Expert in computers and disguise.

Group 2:

Kagome: 18 in high school

Rin:18 in high school

Sango:18 in high school

Ayume:18 in high school

Group 3:

Kagura: expert in disguise

Kanna: expert in computers and electronics

Naraku: Leader of bad guys.

Kikyo: expert in weapons

Hiten: expert in cars

Monaten: expert in explosions

Chapter one: Intro

"Inuyasha"

"what do you want Sesshomaru?"

"I have another assignment for you"

" Another one. But I just finished one. Im too pooped to go on another."

" I don't care its your job and your doing it."

"Am I alone in this assignment or will the guys be helping me out?"

"The guys will be helping you on this assignment."

" Ok what is it?"

"We have a client who wants you to kidnap a girl for him"

" Kidnapping? My favourite. Why? When? Where? Who?"

" I don't know why. You start tomorrow, your going to Shikon High. And the lucky lady is Higurashi(?) Kagome."

" But we graduated 2 years ago how are we supposed to get into the school?"

"That will be arranged so don't worry about it."

" Feh whatever. Did you say we start tomorrow?"

" Yes I did little brother do you have a problem with that?"

"Keh no I was just wondering. How much?"

"10 million dollars."

" Wow this client must really want the girl."

" Yes he does now go inform the others."


	2. The Job

AN: I don't own iuyasha.

Chapter 2: The Job

Inuyasha left the room and went to find the rest of his team. He found all but one of them in the games room playing on their PS2.

" hey that's no fair man you totally cheated" whined a losing Miroku

"Its no my fault you cant keep up" replied Kouga

" Hey guys listen up" barked Inuyasha " we have another assignment. Where's Shippo?"

" I don't know probably off in the computer lab being a computer nerd as usual." said Kouga

"Hey I heard that. And for your information I'm trying out some new gear in the testing room" said a voice over the intercom that was programmed throughout the entire house.

" Well drop what your doing and get in here now I have to brief you on the new assignment." said an irritated Inuyasha.

" Be right there."

A couple of minutes later Shippo appeared in the door way to the games room.

" what's the new assignment Inuyasha?" he asked.

" We're kidnapping a girl by the name of Kagome Higurashi(?) for some client whose name I don't know."

" A girl? How old is she?" asked Miroku

" don't get any ideas Miroku she's an assignment not a date." Inuyasha said

" What? Who said I was going to try anything?" said an innocent looking Mrioku

" oh just like you didn't try anything on our last project right?" laughed Kouga

" that was a once in a lifetime thing." Miroku said

" well what about that other girl? I think her name was-" shippo was cut of by Inuyasha

" shut up. Its in the past and it doesn't matter anymore you just better keep your hands or should I say hand to yourself Miroku. Got it?"

" yeah I got it. Sheesh spoiling all a guys fun."

" We start tomorrow so Shippo I want as much information as possible on the girl in the morning okay?"

" sure that's going to be no problem."

" good make sure your dressed appropriately for school in the morning because we're heading back to high school." Inuyasha informed them

" what? I just got out of that hell hole I don't want to go back." whined Kouga

" to bad your going so be prepared in the morning." said Inuyasha

" alright."

" so shippo make sure you've got the information and Kouga and Miroku……just keep on doing whatever your doing. We're not going to kidnap her right away, we're going to take our time and plan it out."

" k whatever."

When Inuyasha left the room he could here the sounds from the PS2 coming through the now closed door. He then headed to the garage to do some tune ups one his car.


	3. the new guys

Chapter 3 : the new guys:

BEEPBEEPBEEP BEE…

"ugh" moans a very tired kagome. Turning over she tries to go back to sleep but just then…

"KAGOME TIME TO GET UP"

"ugh" kagome rolls over again

"KAGOME DID YOU HEAR ME?" her mom yells again

"I'm up I'm up" say kagome

Rolling out of bed she slowly but surely makes her way to the bathroom and climbs into the shower.

½ hour later

BANG BANG BANG

"kagome get out of the shower your going to be late for school."

"I'm almost done." Kagome answers.

Climbing out of the shower she gets dressed and applies her make up. Glancing at the clock kagome does a double take. It was 7:43a.m. and her bus came at 7:45a.m..

"Shit"

Running downstairs kagome grabs a bagel that her mom has ready for her and her lunch then books it out the door.

" have a good day honey I love you" calls her mom

" Love you too" she yells over her shoulder.

She makes it to the bus stop just in time to see her bus pull away.

"Crap now I have to walk to school."

At School

Walking into the school grounds kagome looks around for her friend Sango.

She sees her over near the benches and makes her way over.

"Hey Kagome miss the bus again?" says Sango.

"oh shut up." replies Kagome

"honestly I don't know how you miss the bus almost everyday when you get up at 6:30am."

" I said shut up ok."

"ooooh somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed thins morning. Anyways I heard there were going to be some new guys coming to our school today."

"Really I hope there hot cuz this school could really use some attractive guys in it."

"HEY KAGOME" looking over her shoulder Kagome groans. Coming their way was Hojo, a guy who had had a crush on her since 8th grade. (By the way they are in grade 12)

" Hey Hojo." say Kagome when he joins them.

"Hey look Kagome I was wondering if maybe this weekend we could-" the bell cuts him off.

"oops sorry Hojo I've got to go. See you later." says kagome while walking away.

"but kagome-"

"bye Hojo."

When they reach the school she looks back over her shoulder and sure enough there is Hojo standing there completely dumbfounded.

" God you would think he would get a clue." she says

"yeah it is pretty sad that he hasn't figured out that you don't like him yet."

"pretty sad? Its not pretty sad its pathetic. I mean I turn down every date and yet he still persists."

"what ever just don't think of it anymore."

"yeah ok. I'll see you later ok? Have fun in History."

"yeah right I swear mister Kurland is out to get me."

"yeah ok Sango whatever you say."

" I mean it."

Kagome just laughs and walks away. The hallways were almost empty no and she still had to get her books unlike Sango who had gotten her books while waiting for Kagome to get to school. As she turned a corner she ran into something that strangely felt like a wall.

"watch where your going wench."

Looking up she sees and guy. He had silver white hair and is wearing a red shirt with black baggy jeans. On top of his head are two dog ears. If Kagome wasn't pissed she probably would have touched them.

"who are you calling a wench, asshole?" she glares up at him.

"you or are you so dumb you didn't get that?" he replies

Just then a guy with short hair in a ponytail wearing a black button up shirt with a dark purple muscle shirt underneath and black baggy pants turned the corner.

"Well well well Inuyasha your having women fall at your feet." grinned the stranger.

"shut up Miroku." growled Inuyasha.

Bending down the guy named Miroku offered his hand. Hesitantly Kagome took it. When she was on her feet she felt the slightest pressure on her ass. Realizing what it was she turned around and…

WHACK

"HENTAI!" she screamed.

"Miroku you ass cant you keep your hands to yourself for an instant?" Inuyasha sighed

"Now would I be the loveable Miroku I am if I did that." he laughed.

Both guys laughed and Kagome wondered what was so funny.

"whatever" she said and skirted around Inuyasha continuing down the hallway. When she was out of sight Miroku turned to Inuyasha.

"She was the girl right?" he asked

"Yeah that was her. Guess it wasn't as hard to find her as we thought."

"Come on lets get to class before the-" RIIIING "never mind" Miroku sighed

"hahaha come on Miroku lets go."

"why do I have a feeling our time here will be exactly as it was when we were in school?"


End file.
